A Secret Life
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: No one knows the true Kakashi Hatake, but can one boy named Iruka Umino learn the real truth? KakaMina, possibly KakaIru later on


Everyone sat at their desks. Danzo Shimura stood teaching math, not like anyone was listening anyway.

Front row sat Iruka Umino, the only student paying attention. Beside him was his best friend, Mizuki. Beside Mizuki was Izumo Kamizuki with his best friend, Kotetsu Hagane, on his other side. These 4 despised this class because for 75 minutes every day they had to sit in a class full of seniors. Loud, annoying, asshole seniors.  
The class consisted of Genma Shiranui, Raidou Namishi, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Yamato, Hayate Gekko, Anko Mitarashi, Shizune and Yugao, when they showed up that was.  
The last member was who caught Iruka's attention. Kakashi Hatake was a genius. He skipped often but was still somehow top of the class. He, like always, strolled into class late.  
"Glad you could join us Mr. Hatake. Take your seat." Mr. Shimura said without turning around.  
Kakashi's usual seat was taken so he sat at the front, beside Kotetsu.  
"Alright so simply find what y=(x-5) (x+3) then start the homework on the board. If you need help you can come talk to me."  
"Iruka! I don't get it." Izumo yelled.  
"Me either!" Mizuki yelled.  
"Then what should you do?" Mr. Shimura asked.  
"Ask for help?"  
"Yes. I'll bring up the slides again."  
Mr. Shimura turned the projector on and it loaded to show what they'd gone over. It flickered and then shut off.  
"Mr. Hatake I would appreciate if you would close your creepy eye. That's the 6th projector in the 4 last years. Before you came I didn't go through any."  
"Sorry! I can't control it! It just happens!" Kakashi said.

"KAKASHI! HOW DO I SOLVE THIS EQUATION?" Hayate yelled from the back.

"Did you try?"

"Yes!"

"Multiply the x in the first bracket by the x and 3."

"Okay. That would be x2 and 3x."

"Alright now multiply the -5 by the x and the 3."

"That would be -5x and -15."

"Now make the equation with those numbers."

"x2, 3x, -5x, -15. Okay so would it be x2-2x-15?"

"Yes." Mr. Shimura said.

"Yay! Now what about factoring 5x4y6+25x8y3+15x4y3?"

"What is the commons in the equation?"

"5?"

"And?"

"x4 and y3?"

"Good. Now make the factor."

"5x4y3(y3+5x4+3)?"

"Good job Hayate. You get it."  
"Thank you! I need this credit to graduate!"  
"Maybe if you paid attention you would pass." Kotetsu said.  
"Shut up you loser!"  
"Asshole."

"Idiot!" Genma yelled.

"Gen. Stop!" Raidou pleaded.

"Want to fight us?" Mizuki yelled standing up.

"I could take you. I could take all of you!" Genma yelled.

"Bring it!" Kotetsu yelled.

"Don't worry Genma. Unlike Raidou I've got your back."  
Hayate said.

"Same here!" Asuma said.

"Kotetsu and I can fight you and win with one eye closed!" Mizuki yelled.

"Yeah right. You are all talk and no action."

"Just like you! You think you're all tough because your dad is the mayor."

"I am tough! I don't need my dad to fight my battles."

"Please stop." Anko said.

"Yeah Asuma. Stop fighting because your girlfriend says so." Mizuki mocked.

"She's not his girlfriend! She's mine!" Yamato said standing up."You need to watch your mouth!"

"Why? You gonna hit me?"

"No. I'm not that low. I don't need to fist fight. I can speak with my words not actions."

"Yamato, just sit down. You're such a whimp." Hayate said.

"Excuse me?"

"Yamato just let it go. They're jerks." Anko said.

Yamato sat and the rest of them, aside from Kakashi and Raidou, started to fight.  
"Alright! I'm tired of all this fighting. I'm making a seating plan. You will start sitting there as if tomorrow. If I hear any complaints I will be taking this to the principal. Got it? Good!" Mr. Shimura said. "Kakashi can I see you after class?"  
The bell rang and everyone quickly got up. Kakashi went to Danzo and stood there.  
"I was wondering your reason for being late." he said.  
"I can't tell you." Kakashi said.  
"Yes you can."  
"I can't. It's personal."  
"You can tell me."  
"Why would you care?"

"I care about you Kakashi, as I care for all my students."

"No teacher really cares! They are good actors."

"I'm not like most teachers. You and I both know that."

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

"If I was a normal teacher we wouldn't still be standing here and talking you would've ran log before now."

"I never thought of that."

"So you can trust me."

"I guess I can."

Danzo watched him for a minute. He seemed to be extremely tired and in pain. Danzo figured it was either physical or emotional pain, or maybe both. He was paler than normal and his usual lazy stance wasn't there. Instead he seemed like he was going to fall asleep any moment. His eyes seemed duller and his gravity defying hair was even flat. He had always been skinny so most people who didn't spend much time with him would have over looked it, but he had lost an extreme amount of weight. He had been like this for weeks. Danzo internally got mad at himself for not doing something sooner.  
"You miss him don't you?" he asked.  
"I do... He promised he be home soon in his last letter. I'm lonely at home..." Kakashi said.  
"If you ever need anything you know where I am."  
"Yes sir."  
"So why were you late?"  
"I had another doctor's appointment."  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, it was to get my stitches out. The doctor said my head healed nicely so I shouldn't have really bad migraines anymore"  
"I told you it would all work out last year didn't I. Now get to class. I'll see you tomorrow, on time."  
Kakashi started to leave then stopped and turned.  
"Thank you Mr. Shimura." he said.  
"For what?" Mr. Shimura asked.  
"Everything. You've held my biggest secret and never told anyone. If anyone found out think how they would react to it. I'd be social suicide. A grade 12, married, to someone older than me. Not that I'd care I love him more than anything."  
"I got married in grade 11. Though back then most of my friends were already married."  
Kakashi smiled then left. Danzo shook his head. The boy had a tendency to overwork himself about everything. He was so lonely that he was shutting himself away until the one he loved was home. Danzo hoped it was soon. If not he feared the worse would happen.


End file.
